MEGAWHAT ZERO
by Teh Lengendary Orange
Summary: Zero turns into a female! Omega goes for her! Levi has something under her sleeve! And Weil likes Mexican food! Not so random anymore. Lotsa crack pairings. ZeroOmega, LeviCopyX, FefCiel, possibly eventual HarpAlouette O.O
1. The beginning of something awful

Disclaimer: Teh Lengendary Orange does not own MegaMan. He does own a lot of MegaMan merchandise though. And he also owns Digimon, but it's not like you care anyways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTRE 1 - THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING AWFUL

Place: I dunno. Maybe a Nude Place. Don't ask me what the heck is that, I didn't program this game.

Hour: I forget.

Zero teleports in. He says something in Japanese. Then, a flock of bats appear from nowhere and fuse into a vampire with a strange aura surrounding him. This aura was not stolen from that Navi with a name which relates to fish.

Vampire- No blood to suck, but it will be fun nevertheless.

Random Sound- No escape. FIGHT!

Zero runs to teh Vampire, then slashes with his Z-Saber. The vampire is hit, then he dissapears in a puff of smoke and sends Zero to the floor with a pretty unusual attack.

Vampire- Butt Blast!

Zero gets up, only to be hit right in the face by a "power",

Vampire- Ate too much chili at breakfast!

Zero retaliates with a charged shot of his Z-Buster, then sneaks in and hits the Vampire repeteadly with his Saber, sending the Vampire flying far away.

Vampire-Time to finish this. MIDNIGHT BLIzz!

The Vampire approaches Zero slowly. Zero wants to grab him to finish him off, but the vampire grabs him first. Then, the horror...

O NOES ZERO WAS TURNED INTO A GRRRL!

Grrrl Zero- Get away from me, you perv!

Grrl Zero shoots the vampire in teh face with her Buster, knocking him out.

Random Voices- U WIN!

Grrrl Zero- ZOMG WHOZ THERE!

Behind the bushes, a skinny Reploid is hiding.

Skinny Reploid- O NOES!

Grrl Zero- STFU n00b!

The skinny Reploid's head asplodes for no reason.

Later, Zero returns to the Resistance Base.

Grrl Zero- Hey Ciel.

Ciel- Hey, Ze- AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! O NOES! Zero, what the LOL are you doing wearing my zecksy red dress!

Grrl Zero- What? Hey-

Zero looks down, to see her now non-flat chest.

Grrl Zero- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Meanwhile, in Neo Arcadia...

Fefnir scratches his butt.

Now, back in the Resistance Base...

Grrl Zero- O NOES I HAVE BEWBS!! Wait... YEZZZ! I HAVE BEWBS! (runs to girls' bathroom)

Original X- (wearing glasses) FinallY! Now I won't see weird things anymore!

Grrl Zero- (runs in front of X)

Original X- O.o (goes to beat up the optometrist cyber-elf)

Meanwhile, in Neo Arcadia...

Fefnir continues scratching his butt. The, he is called by Dr. Weil to teh camera room.

Fefnir: WASSUP!

Harpuia: (kicks Fefnir)

Fefnir: ONOESMYSENSITIVEPART! goes asplodey for no reason

Omega: Hmm... (looks at a camera planted at the girls' bathroom of the Resistance Base) Looks like Zero turned into a girl for some reason. Heh heh heh.

Leviathan: What are you going to do to her?

Omega: What I do to all the Resistance girls, of course.

Fefnir: (revives randomically) Do stuff to her?

Omega: No.

Leviathan: Kidnap her, then do stuff to her?

Omega: Think harder.

Harpuia: (polishes lazer bladez)Invite her to a date, kidnap her, then do stuff to her?

Omega: o.o;; Ehh... (kills Fef for no reason)

Fefnir: X-X

Weil: Hey, we're back from the... (farts)

Copy X: M-M-Mexican restaurant.

Weil: Yeah, what he (farts) said (über killer fart.)

Copy X: What happened while we were away?

TEH CHAPTER END


	2. TIN GIRL SQUAD!

Disclaimer: Okay, Teh Lengendary Orange finally owns Megaman. Go Orange! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTRE 2 - TIN GIRL SQUAD!

Place: Neo Arcadia.  
Hour: A happy one.

Meanwhile, at Roger Rabbid High...

Levi: So, girls, what are we going to do today?

Ciel: Dunno. What about you?

Cubit Foxtar: Don't ask me. And you?

Sol Titanion: Also dunno.

BOOM! KAPOW! SIGNAL ON THE SKY!

Levi: OMG the signal in the sky! Let's go girls! Super Magical Fairy Angel Chosen One Magic Girl Transform!

Ciel, Foxtar and Sol: YAY!

Levi: (transforms, gets pom poms) CHEERLEADER!

Ciel: (transforms, shows a meagre bit of cleavage) SO-AND-SO!

Sol: (transforms, wears facemask) WHAT'S HER FACE!

Foxtar: (transforms, stays the same) THE UGLY ONE!

All 4 of them: (teleport to somewhere)

Meanwhile, in somewhere:

Weil: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Soon, the entire burrito fortune of this world will belong to me, (cue dramatic close-up) WEILINATOR!

Levi, Ciel, Sol and Foxtar: (teleport in) (do corny dance)

Levi: REVEALING OUTFIT POWAH! (coin glows blue)

Ciel: TECHNO BLAH BLAH BLAH POWAH! (coing glows yellow)

Sol Titanion: FANGIRL SCREAM POWAH! (coin glows red)

Cubit Foxtar: INVERSE HARPUIA COMPLEX POWAH! (coin glows octarine)

L,C,S,n'F: AND TOGETHER WE ARE... TIN GIRL SQUAD!

Weil: Ha ha ha! Puny girls, you will never defeat Weilinator! Taste my taco-ey evil! (hands them a taco)

Foxtar: (eats taco) (dies because the taco is evil) DX

Levi, Ciel and Sol: (fire pink beams)

Weil: (gets hit) O NOES! OMGWTFBBQFORDFOCUS (dies)

L,C,n'S: Yay!

Sol: (walks)

Voice: ARROW'D!

Sol: (arrow'd)

Levi and Ciel: SO GOOD!

(end flashback)

Fefnir: And that's what happened while you and Dr. Weil were away, Master X.

Copy X: That previous st-st-story you told has achieved levels of w-w-wrong that were once believed only attainable by Paris Hilton. C-c-congratulations, Fefnir.

Fefnir: Yay!

Harpuia: (kills Fef for no explained reason again)

Fefnir: Deja vu. XoX

Copy X: Now, H-H-Harpuia, what was that REALLY h-h-h-happen-happen-happened?

Harpuia: Well, I would tell you, but, it's way too dangerous. 400 of your minions were exposed to that story. 399 of them died instantly.

Copy X: And w-w-what happened the other one?

Harpuia: It got arrow'd, and died three seconds later.

Copy X: Really? (starts to fear for his life)

Harpuia: Yes. Now, what happened was that (dramatic close-up) ZERO WAS TURNED INTO A GIRL. (DUN DUN DUUUUN)

Copy X: (dies) (revives randomically)

Meanwhile, in the past:

X Series Zero: Achoo!

X: Wow, Zero. You got a hell of a sneezing fit.

XSZ: Whatever, let's dance salsa!

XSZ n' X: (dance salsa)

Now, back to the future. 1.21 JIGAWATTS NEEDED TO CONTINUE!!

Don't have 1.21 jigawatts? Too bad. The end of the road for you then.

TEH CHAPTRE ENDZORZ


	3. Levi's Secret Plan

Disclaimer: Capcom stole Megaman from me. :( Now they own it. Not me. :( :( :( :( :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTRE 3 - LEVI'S SECRET PLAN

Place: Resistance's HQ, Front Door Hour: Early Night with Jerry Springer

Omega: (knocks on door)

Zero: (opens door) Hello-WTF? OMEGA!!? What are YOU doing here!?

Omega: Well, you see... heyy, Zero, do you look different today. Did you do something to your hair? No, wait, you polished your armor, I'm sure of it.

Zero: Actually, I lost my Ultimate Rod and now I have bewbz.

Omega: Oh yeah, well... Want to go out on a date with me?

Later, at Neo Arcadia...

Fefnir: So, how did it go, Omega?

Omega: She shot me in the ROFLing forehead, dillweed.

Random Reploid: (holds sign that says "Beavis and Butthead FTW! Vote Butthead for President") (gets killed by Harpuia for no reason) XpX

Fefnir: (looks at MASSIVE hole at Omega's forehead) Oh yeah, wait. How could you get your head pierced by a buster shot and still be functioning?! That's illogical!

Omega: Umm... plot holes?

Fefnir: Fine enough for me. :D

Omega: Sigh... at this rate, I'll never put my master plan in motion.

Fefnir: KTHXBYE (leaves)

Omega: Sigh... (sulks)

Levi: (comes in) Hey, big boy. Whatcha doin'? You look a little down.

Fef: (far, far away) GO CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! (gets killed by Harpuia AGAIN) Deja vu... again. XpX

Omega: Yeah... look... (yiddeli bla bla)

Levi: I see. Well, I have a little "something" that will "help" you. But first, you need to do a little "favor" for me.

Omega: Why are you using so many words in quotation marks?

Levi: What do "you" mean?

Omega: Whatever. What's this "favor" I have to do for you?

Levi: Well... (yiddeli bla bla) ;D

Omega: o.o O.O O-O X-X WHAT THE ROFL! THERE'S NO ROFLING WAY I'M DOING THAT! THAT'S SO WROOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

Levi: Please... pretty please with sugar and cherry on top?

Omega: Oookay...

Later, at Copy X's Hallmber of d00m...

Copy X: (NO CLOTHES ON!!) Ahh... (taking a bath)

Omega: (Solid Snake style sneaking) Oh man. I hope he doesn't notice, or I'll be SO screwed.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Omega: (taking photos of Copy X with no clothes on) Okay, all done. (gets out of box)

Copy X: o-O Wait. That was... OMFG!!!! SOLID SNAKE! I'm yar biggest fan! Gimme an autograph:O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Omega: O.O WAAAAH!!!! (runs for his life)

Fefnir: Hey Ome-(half of head explodes) (not dead) What was that for! ( -y)

Omega: (goes back) (explodes the other half of Fef's head)

Fef: (dead)

Copy X: SOLID SNAKE!!!!

And then...

THE NEXT SCENE IS TOO HIDEOUS TO SHOW TO YOUR TENDER EYES. INSTEAD, WE'LL SHOW YOU THIS PART OF FIC THAT IS IN NO WAY STOLEN FROM SOMEONE ELSE. WELL, ACTUALLY IT IS. UH... YOU NEVER READ THAT. TOO MUCH WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY. TOO MUCH WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY.  
TOO MUCH WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY.TOO MUCH WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY.TOO MUCH WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY.TOO MUCH WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY.TOO MUCH WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY.TOO MUCH WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JA- (killed by Harpuia)

INTERMISSION- Random Antique Minifics

Minific 1: Fire Men

"Oh my goodness, Netto, Central Town is on fire!!", said Kojiro.

"Let's get to work, Kojiro!"

"Right behind you!!!"

The two boys unzipped their pants and killed the flames at a random house. Then went to AsterLand and killed the flames there. Soon they realized they were out of ammo.

"Oh no, Kojiro, we're out of ammo!!!" screamed Netto.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! We need lemonade!" said Kojiro.

Then he pulled a pitcher of lemonade while the Popeye theme song played. They drank it all. Then the fire-extinguishing "liquid substance" spewed out from the two boys pants and saved the now piss-smelling Central Town.

"Thank you ever so much for all, but now you have to clean that horrible odor", said Mayor Cain.

"Dammit!!!" said Kojiro and Netto.

8888888888888888

Minific 2: Rock meets Ryu from Breath of Fire

"Hi, my name is RockMan. EXE! What's yours?", asked Rock is a friendly manner.

"I'M COOLER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" screamed Ryu.

Then he ran away. Rock's eyes started to water. He walked up to Blues.

"He's not cooler than me. Right?" he asked.

"Well… he can transform into a dragon." said Blues.

Rock began to cry uncontrollably. "WHY CAN'T I DO THAT? WHY!" he sobbed.

888888888888888888888888888888

Minific 3: Quite Quiet Mouse

"Let's play quiet mouse!" said Roll.

So every one started playing. Everyone was very quiet, but Megaman was starting to strain. Roll was starting to walk over to him. It was becoming unbearable. Then--

"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER, YEAH! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER, YEAH!" He immediately shut his mouth as everyone stared at him like this: O.o

"You're out, Mega!" said Roll.

Now, we're back. Then...

Omega came back to Levi, gave her the photos and ran to the hills, ran for his life, while Levi went to her own room to do "something". And Pegasolta Eclair got it on video. He got killed afterwards, and the video was lost forever. We'll always miss that video.

TEH CHAPTRE ENDZORZ 


	4. NOT A CHAPTER: ANNOUNCEMENT

Disclaimer: Capcom still has Megaman. But, eventually, I'll get him back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOT A CHAPTER - SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

Place: Blank Space Hour: Time is irrelevant in the blank space.

A kid walks into the stage. He is wearing clothes, the jacket he's wearing standing out. It was orange, with the words "ORANGE FTW" written on the back. By the way, that's Teh Lengendary Orange a.k.a. me.

Orange: Okay, guys. I have recieved a lot of positive feedback and reviews about my fic. All of you love the random, and that's good to hear. But there's something. Something you'll most likely not like.  
The last two chapters have been just a lot of random thoughts strung together, completely irrelevant to the storyline. And now, I want to kick in the plot, and such.  
The story won't be as random anymore. Don't worry, as there will be lots of humor, but, just, not so random, and with a bit of romance involved. Nothing too fluffy, and not just one pairing. There are a LOT of characters I can use (few females, I know, but I have my ways -looks at Zero XD-)in the Megaman Zero cast.

Anyways, to make up for this, I have something for you. Some hot LeviCopyX lemon action!

CUE VIDEO!

(waits) (nothing happens! V.V)

Fef: Umm... Orange-kun?

Orange: What? Can't you see I'm angry!? And where's the lemon?! I WANT MY LEMON, YOU NOOB!

Fef: Yeah, about that... Tretty ate it.

Orange: Kelverian did WHAT!? How!?

Fef: I don't know. He just... ate it.

Orange: Oh ROFL. Well, too bad. I wanted to show it to the readers. I forgot to make a backup, and there's no way Copy X will agree to do that again.

Fef: Oh yeah, Master X was almost crying his eyes out! It was just... just... whoa.

Orange: No duh he was crying. I'd also cry if someone had inserted a 20-inch long... uh... thing up my-

Fef: But you gotta admit, it was Master X's own fault. He got too excited about the whole "let's make a pr0n flick" thing. He didn't need to take Levi-chan's spear and ram it up her-

Orange: I KNOW! Don't make me remember it. But, now that I think about it, I wonder if her reproductive reploid system is still functional?

Fef: Why do you ask that?

The Official Parade of SUBTLE FORESHADOWING march across the Blank Space, only to get absorbed by the laws of physics themselves.

Orange: Umm... you see... uhh... AMNESIA DUST IN THE FACE! HA!

Fef: Waaah!! Amnesia dust! It's so... so... so dusty! And so amnesia-ey! (explodes)

Orange: Good thing Fef's so dumb. He couldn't tell apart the real amnesia dust and that bag of talcum I just threw at his face.  
Okay, people, that's it for today. Until next time, this is Teh Lengendary Orange signi-

Tretista Kelverian: I'm so pretty, oh so pretty, I feel so pretty, witty and-

Orange: YAAHHHHHH!!!!! (chases Tretty XD) GIVE ME MY LEMON!!!!

CHAPTER END. OR SOMETHING. DON'T SUE!! 


End file.
